Potentially harmful fluids in both gaseous and liquid form are often transmitted by pipelines from sources to distribution points and ultimately to areas where they are extracted from the pipeline for consumption. This type of distribution system is, for example, widely used in transporting fuels such as oil, natural gas, and gasoline. Pipelines used in fuel transmission are often located underground and otherwise inaccessible areas and therefore cannot be visually monitored. Because of the highly combustible nature of these fluids and their noxious characteristics, it is essential that leaks which develop in such transmission systems be detected at the earliest possible moment.
Such pipelines are commonly used in areas occupied by consumers and other members of the general public such as in gasoline service stations wherein gasoline is stored underground and pumped to pipelines for insertion into the fuel tanks of automobiles. The dangers of explosion and air/ground pollution have necessitated a device that can be installed in proximity to a pipeline system and which will automatically signal even very small leakage through pipeline connections, fittings, valves or other control components.
While the value of this invention is readily apparent from its application in such fuel transmission systems, it should be equally clear that it can be used in and with other fluid (liquid or gas) systems where it is important to promptly and accurately detect and signal leaks that are very small compared to the normal flow through such systems.